


Void

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Other, Poetry, different side, male side, riverdale inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: No one notice... Nobody cares





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote while I was at work, I couldn't not write it, hope you enjoy it!

 

_He’s looking at the void_

_Wondering…_

_If he dissapear, will everyone notice?_

_If they’ll try to find him?_

_But…_

_No one notice_

_Nobody cares_

_He feels so lonely_

_He is so lost_

_Nobody loves him_

_Because he’s a broken boy_

**Author's Note:**

> You always can follow me on tumblr @lizzy29792


End file.
